Untitled
by SoulTheWolf
Summary: Timber Wolf x Chameleon Boy Oneshot. Read and review. No flames, please.


DISCLAIMER: Legion of Superheroes is owned by DC Comics/Kids WB. I cannot stress this enough. I don't own these characters, although I _really_ wish I did. Then this couple would be canon. XD

WARNING: This contains Shonen-Ai/Yaoi/Slash (These all mean Boy x Boy couples) and this is also a crack couple in the eyes of most L.O.S.H fans (except me, of course. I created this couple). Don't like, don't read. Get it? Got it? Good.

XXXX

The Durlan lay in bed, wide awake, looking at the male next to him and being held gently in his arms. He knew his boyfriend could be overprotective, even asleep it seems. Softly stroking the bigger teen's fur, he thought about how peaceful he looked, beautiful even.

They were in love and they both knew it. But no one else would ever know. Their relationship was kept secret for fear of the reactions from everyone else. He hated that. Why couldn't they be in love without someone freaking out because of it? Why _would_ anyone freak out in the first place? How did either of them **know** anyone would even freak out?

Cham thought about this for a while, eventually giving up. _'Guess I'll talk to Brin about it in the morning'_ he thought and snuggling into his lover's fur, went to sleep.

The next morning, the orange-skinned teen woke with a start to see that his boyfriend had pinned him down, and had been waiting for him to wake up.

"Dammit, I hate when you do that. A-And put some clothes on!" Cham said, blushing.

"Oh, please. You know you love it." Timber Wolf scoffed, kissing the smaller boy and finally getting off him so he could put on his clothes.

Watching Timber Wolf dress, Chameleon Boy remembered his question. "Hey, Timber Wolf?"

The wolf-like male turned his head. "Hm?"

"How come you say we have to keep our relationship a secret from the others?"

"I told you already. They'd freak if they knew about us."

"I know, I know, but why?"

Timber Wolf sighed. "You're so naïve. Look, people have been up in arms about this for years and they still are. I'm pretty sure some of the Legionnaires would freak."

"Are we ever gonna tell them?"

"I-I don't know. Right now, I think we're better off not telling them."

"Oh." Cham hung his head sadly. "We could at least tell-"

"We're not telling anyone." Brin growled sternly. "They don't need to know."

"All right, all right!" Cham said, getting his own clothes on. "I still don't see what the big deal is, though. Besides, how do you know they'll freak out if we told them? So long as it's not affecting the team, they won't care."

"We're not telling **anyone **about us. Conversation ended." Timber Wolf replied, sounding rather annoyed.

"Hmph." Chameleon Boy pouted and folded his arms. "Fine."

Some time later, the two caught up with Phantom Girl, their best friend, in the break room.

"You know, you two seem kind of lonely. You've been isolating yourselves a lot lately." The raven-haired girl told them.

"We're not isolating ourselves. We just-" Chameleon Boy started to say, but was cut off by Timber Wolf.

"Why do you just automatically assume we're lonely?" Timber Wolf asked.

"Well, you both started acting weird since I started dating Lightning Lad, and now I don't see much of you guys anymore, so I figured you were upset that I have another person in my life or something." She explained.

"Well, we don't see much of you either, so we're upset about that but we're not jealous that you have someone else in your life or anything." Cham spoke up.

"Cham's right. " Brin said. "We're-" he paused shortly."Oh, damn, I just remembered something I have to do." Timber Wolf got up and started to leave. "I'll be right back, ok, guys?"

"Ok; we'll be here." Phantom Girl called back.

Once he was sure Timber Wolf was out of earshot, Cham turned to Phantom Girl. "Um, Tinya, there's something I have to tell you. It's about why you don't see us as much, but it's a secret." He seemed nervous.

"What is it, Reep?" she asked.

"Well, you know how we don't see you because you're dating someone?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's the same thing with Brin and me."

"Really?" the girl's eyes sparked with interest. "Who are these lucky ladies?"

"Um..They-they're not girls. Me and Timber Wolf, we..Um..We're dating each other."

Phantom Girl seemed confused. "What?"

"Timber Wolf and I are dating. It's a long story as to how it happened. Just don't tell anyone. I wasn't even supposed to tell you."

"I won't tell anyone." She said. "But how do you know you two are really in love?"

Chameleon Boy blinked and tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"You could be going through a bi-curious phase or something and he could be, too."

Cham shook his head. "It's not like that! He promised me he truly loves me more than he's ever loved anyone and he wants to be with me forever!"

"How do you know he means that?"

"Why do you doubt what I say?"

"You know I used to date him before you."

"He only broke up with you because you didn't trust him. Aren't you happy with Lightning Lad, anyway?"

"Yes, but that's not the point!" she shook her head doubtfully. "I just want you to think about your relationship with him." She got up and started to leave but turned around. "One more thing: Why weren't you supposed to tell anyone?"

"We-well, more so Timber Wolf than me, thinks that if we tell anyone they'll freak out and shun us and stuff."

Phantom Girl paused for a moment. "That depends on who you tell. I'd never shun either of you." And with that, she left.

Cham sighed. It was somewhat a sigh of relief because he was at least able to tell someone about his relationship with Brin, though what Tinya had said in response made him upset. However, he chose not to believe it. Timber Wolf wasn't the type of person to take advantage of anyone.

But what if it _was_ just a phase? What if they thought they loved each other when they didn't? No. No, it was definitely real. He just knew it was.

Timber Wolf returned while Cham was still deep in thought. "Reep, come on. We've got a date, remember?" the wolf-like male said, quickly hugging the shape-shifter.

"Huh?" Chameleon Boy blinked and shook his head. "Oh. R-right. Yeah, let's go, then."

It was a very basic date since they were just walking for the time being. Neither of them had planned anything. Chameleon Boy was still wondering whether their love was true or not. There was only one way to find out.

"Timber Wolf?"

"Yeah?"

"Y-you love me, right?"

"Of course I do. Why the hell would you think I didn't?"

"I mean, we could just both be going through a phase."

"At the same time? I doubt it. But still, why would you think that?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I did tell Phantom Girl about us and she said that-" he was interrupted by a kiss.

"Never mind what she said. Listen to me; don't you ever think for a second that I don't love you. You don't know how much it breaks my heart to hear you say that."

Cham blushed, and then embracing his lover, began to cry. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong." Timber Wolf wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"I'm sorry I let you down. I shouldn't have told her. Now look what it's done."

"It didn't do anything to us. And if it's anyone's fault here, it's mine. I was being paranoid."

Cham looked up at him. "So you're not mad?"

"No. Like I said, I was just being paranoid earlier. I still don't think we should tell anyone else, though. Not until they're ready to hear."

Chameleon Boy nodded. "I understand." He began stroking the other male's fur softly, but was pulled into another kiss, only this time it was deeper; more passionate.

"W-what was that for?" Reep asked when they finally stopped.

Timber Wolf chuckled. "Just a little reminder. Now come on; let's go home." He took the boy's hand in is own and they walked off together.

XXXX

This….sucked. OTL Well, uh, tell me what you think and no flames!


End file.
